


The Missing Piece

by suziek23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anime, F/M, Lemon, Love, Smut, kakashi x reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suziek23/pseuds/suziek23
Summary: You were born and raised in Konohagakure, but lost your parents, teacher, and best friend. You leave to train and come back to Kakashi being a genin teacher. You two start getting closer, but Iruka has feelings for you. Your last name will be revealed throughout the story and the history behind it.
Relationships: Iruka x Reader, Kakashi x Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Kakashi Sensei (part 1)

Kakashi: age 24  
Reader: 20

*flashback*  
I'm 4 years younger than Kakashi but that never stopped me from sort of stalking him.  
I always admired him: his strength, his knowledge, his kindness, his determination, everything. 

I can't quite remember how I acknowledged him, but I just wanted to get to know him. More of him. I tried interacting with him almost everyday, but he always found a way out with his ninjustu. That all stopped when I lost my parents.

After losing my parents, teacher, and best friend from the Nine Tails, I lost myself. It's been 9 years. Both of my parents died in honor but that left me all alone. Even after I was promoted to Chunin, I didn't have anyone to congratulate me. I wanted to be proud of myself, but it didn't mean anything. 

*end of flashback*

*You are a jonin and part of the Anbu now*

One day walking home after training, I felt a presence following me. I walked faster. It walked faster too. I decided to change the route back home, but I couldn't lose the shadow stalking me. 

"What do you want!" I turned back and yelled. "Just come out already! I have nothing to lose!" I got my shiriken out as the bushes started to rustle. 

An older boy with silver hair, who covered all of his face (except his right eye), popped out.

"Wait! Sorry, I don't have any intentions of harming you." It was Kakashi. "I just wanted to make sure you get back home safely and that you were okay..." 

I blushed. Him? Caring about me? "Why?" I asked. "Why do you care?"

"Because," he looked away. "Because we're the same, and you stopped talking to me so I've been checking up on you." 

He's been checking up on me? I wasn't bothered by that part. "What do you mean the same?" I questioned. 

He started walking towards me. "We have the same eyes. I lost my parents. I lost my sensei and two best friends. I lost everything. Do you want to talk about it?" 

He stood in front of me. I looked up into his eye. "I don't feel comfortable talking about my feelings, sorry." I looked away. "I need to walk back home and rest for tomorrow. We have our S rank mission tomorrow."

"S rank, huh? You'll be fine. You can probably do it in your sleep." I could feel his warm smile through his mask. "Let me walk you home." 

I nodded. I wondered how often he's been checking up on me. We were both silent during the walk until I broke the ice. 

"So, why were you stalking me?" I asked. 

He extended his arm behind his head. A sigh came out of him. 

"Well, it's not really stalking... just keeping an eye on you. When I found about you joining the Anbu, I thought you were following my footsteps. Then I realized you were kind of like me. Maybe if I connected with someone I can fill this whole in my heart." He laughed softly. I noticed he was staring at me, but I kept staring at the ground. 

"Hey, look at me." I looked up with tears in my eyes. "It's going to okay, I promise. Everything is not going to go according to plan, but that doesn't mean the final destination is out of reach. I know we can both find happiness eventually." I felt the tears coming out as I nodded. 

We arrived to my empty home. I didn't want him to leave, but I also wanted to be alone. "T-thank you, Kakashi." My words trembled. He started walking away. He continued to face his back towards me and replied, "No problem. Good luck tomorrow."

———————————————————————

2 years passed, and I came back home. After the S rank mission (that took approximately a year), I wanted to discover more about the world. More about myself. Find a purpose in life.  
I parted away and decided to go on a temporarily leave, which lasted a year. My journey was fulfilling and made me stronger, but something was missing. Maybe I was just missing home. Or maybe this "something" can never be fulfilled. 

Once I entered the village, I could tell nothing really changed. Maybe there were a few new buildings, but that was about it. 

*rumble rumble* 

"Well, I guess it's a good time to eat dinner. It's a great weather to eat ramen today." 

I wondered around and nostalgia hit me. I remember when we used to stop by that candy store after training. Oh! And that store is still in business, I should stop by later. Few kilometers later, I ended up at a standby restaurant called Ichiraku Ramen.

I ducked under the short curtains and the chef welcomed me. "Irasshai! (Welcome!)" I grinned as a reply. "What would you like to drink?"

"Water is fine, thank you. I would like your chashu ramen, please." 

"Oooh you have a great taste, ne-Chan!" 

I turned to my right to see a boy with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. 

"Hey, I've never seen you around here! Are you a foreigner? A traveler? What are you doing here? What's your name? Where are you from?" 

I smiled as I received a glass of water. He asked so many questions at once and answered the best I can. 

"Well, I'm actually from here. I left a year ago to train and decided to come back. My name is y/n, I'm a ninja." I sat down beside him and took a sip out of my water.

"You're a ninja?! But you're so pretty!"

I laughed. "And how does the two correlate?"  
He thought about it for a second before replying.

"Um, I don't know. I always thought ninjas could only be cool. I guess you proved me wrong!" His reply was ridiculous - in a good way. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to become a Hokage!" 

"Uzumaki Naruto." I whispered. " So you're his son."

"Who's so-."

"Sorry, Naruto! I didn't mean to be late. I just had to finish my report." 

I looked passed Naruto to see a guy enter. He had a horizontal scar across his nose. He looked familiar.

"Iruka sensei!" His name rung. 

Iruka . . . 

The familiar stranger looked at Naruto then me. "Sorry if he was bothering you! He's pretty talkative. Anyway, how was your day Naruto?" He didn't seem to notice me, but I definitely remembered him. We were in the same group when we were a genin. 

I received my ramen and started eating while Naruto continued talking. "Nothing really exciting. We just introduced ourselves, but Kakashi sensei's answers were so vague. He said we have to meet tomorrow at 5 AM! He said our training is going to be super duper difficult so skip breakfast. I need to head back home soon."

I paused before taking another bite. Kakashi . . . Sensei???


	2. Kakashi Sensei (part 2)

Kakashi . . . Sensei???

"Yea, Kakashi sensei! Do you know him?" Naruto turned to his left towards you. 

Shit. I didn't realize I said it out loud. 

"Well, I do know of him, but I don't personally know him. He's famous, you know?" Shit. Why did I say that? That makes me even more suspicious. I started finishing up my ramen to leave.

"Oh, Kakashi sensei is famous?! I didn't know that." Naruto exclaimed, finishing up his second bowl. "Wait, why is he famous though?" 

"You really don't know, Naruto?" Iruka received his ramen. "He's famous everywhere. You should be lucky you have him as your teacher. Even I'm jealous." 

Oh. I guess he really is famous. 

"Oh yea, Iruka sensei! I forgot to introduce you to my new friend! Her name is y/n, and she's been away from home and just now arrived!" Oh no. He said my name. 

"y/n... I've heard of that name before..." Iruka looked at me. 'Please don't remember me, please don't remember me, please don't remember-' 

"Wait a minute! We went to the academy together! We were in the same group when we were promoted genin. You were the first one to be promoted as chunin in our group, weren't you? Didn't you join the Anbu?" Crap. He remembered. 

"Yea, I'm actually still a part of the Anbu but decided to go on a temporary leave for a few years..." I got my wallet out to pay for my meal. "I don't think Hokage-sama will let me join again, though. Nothing has really changed, but it's been a while." I looked at Iruka who was staring at me. 

"Oh, so you're back for good this time?" He asked. I got up to leave. "Maybe, I'm still deciding." 

"Do you have a place to stay for the night?" I stopped. Well... I didn't think that far, did I? "I'll find a place, thanks." 

"You can stay at my place if you want!" Naruto barged into the conversation. 

"Naruto! You're still a kid! You don't have permission inviting adults to stay at your place!" Iruka said as he hit Naruto's head. I giggled. 

"Thanks, Naruto. It's the thought that counts." Iruka finished up his ramen and finished paying. He stood up and faced you. 

"It's pretty late. I doubt you'll find a place to stay. I have a spare bed room if you want to stay at my place."

"Ooooh, Iruka sensei is making his move!!" Naruto smiled. "Are you guys dating now???" 

Iruka's face turned red. "Naruto! Stay out of our conversation! Don't you have to wake up early tomorrow? Go home and go to bed!" 

He really doesn't think before he talks does he? I replied to Iruka's offering.

"Actually, that would be great. I want to know what I missed while I was gone, so that's a bonus opportunity." 

We left the standby and headed to his place. We took Naruto home first. Once we were alone, I started asking him questions.

"So, you're a teacher now?" I started the conversation. 

"Yea. I love it. I love teaching kids. Naruto was my student, and I make sure to check up on him. He's a lot like me." I put his hands in his pockets. 

"How so?" 

"Well," he looked up into the sky, and I did the same. The stars were beautiful tonight. 

"He's kind of like you, too. He lost both of his parents, as you know, and he's like a class clown. Always doing stupid things, but deeply in his heart, he feels alone. He feels like an outcast." That reminded me of the times in the Academy. 

"Reminds me of someone." I chuckled and looked at him. "You're so kind, Iruka." He blushed. 

"W-well, it's the right thing to do. Anyways, we're here." He took out his keys and unlocked the door. 

"You can sleep in this room. There should be a spare bath towel in the shower. Let me know if you need anything. Feel free to do whatever." He welcomes me into the room. 

"Okay, thanks again." 

After taking a shower and changing into my pajamas, I left the room to go to the kitchen. I searched for a cup to get some milk. 

"It's in the left cabinet beside the fridge." Iruka entered. 

"Oh, thanks." I grabbed the cup and opened the fridge. I grabbed the milk carton and saw the expiration date on it. 

"Iruka... this expired 4 days ago..." I looked at him. 

"Oh, that explains the stomach aches I've been getting." I laughed.

"You haven't changed much have you?" I threw the milk away and poured myself some water. 

"I guess I haven't, huh. Can't say the same to you." He replied. "Wanna talk a bit more before going to bed?" 

"Yea, that'll be great." 

We talked for hours. About Naruto. About the third Hokage. About the village. But I wanted to know more about Kakashi. 

"You're wondering about Kakashi, right?" He questioned. I turned my face away as I felt my cheeks heat up. 

"M-maybe." I wasn't going to lie. I sucked at lying. 

"He's doing fine. He's the leader for team 7. By the way, what are you going to do if you get declined to come back as an Anbu?" His question triggered me. 

"Well... I didn't think that far. But I'll figure something out." I lied about the last part. What was I going to do if I get declined? And why did Kakashi quit Anbu?

"We're actually looking for more teachers. You can probably work under one of the teachers and become an assistant. After that you can start working for the village again!" His answer was thoughtful. Almost as if it was planned. 

"Me? I don't think I can be a good teacher..." I looked down to my hands. 

"I'm sure you can! I'll put you under one of the best teachers I know!" He grinned. He's so optimistic, I envied it. 

"I guess I can give it a try."

"Okay, great! I have to see Hokage-sama tomorrow morning anyway so you can tag along!" He got up and started walking towards his room. I did the same. 

"Good night, sleep well!" He said before entering his room. 

"You too." 

— morning — 

"You ready?" Iruka knocked on the door. 

"Yea, one second." I replied. I looked into the mirror in front of me. 'Everything is going to be okay.' I thought to myself. 

I left the bathroom and opened up the room door, seeing Iruka waiting for me. 

"Okay, let's go."

It was around 6 AM. 

"So who's going to be the 5th Hokage?" I asked. It's been a while since the 4th Hokage passed away. 

"We're still deciding. We do have one person in mind, though. Just not sure where she is or wether she'll accept the offering." He yawned as he replied. 

"Oh, who is it? If it's not confidential." 

"We're thinking about Tsunade." 

Aah Tsunade. The famous Medical-nin. I can totally see her declining the offer. "Well, I guess we'll see when the time comes." 

We arrived at the Hokage tower and entered. 

"Hoakge-sama, you have visitors." The guard knocked on the door. 

"Come in." 

Once we entered, the 3rd Hokage was awaiting for us, as well as Kakashi.


	3. The Test

"Welcome." The Third Hokage greeted us. "We've been waiting for you." 

Iruka smiles. "Yes. As you already know, this is y/n, former Anbu. She was on a leave and came back yesterday." The Hokage looked at me. I was tense.

"It is nice seeing you again, sir." I bowed. "I know this is a sudden request, but is it possible for me to rejoin?" 

"I can grant you to work under me again, however, not as an Anbu. I believe it's been awhile, and I'm hesitant about that. I need to gain your trust again to ensure that you're not under an enemy's order." He replied. An enemy's order? Something must have happened while I was gone. 

"Therefore," the Hokage continued, "I believe instead of becoming part of the Anbu, you should occupy another job so I can gain your trust again. Let's see here...." he started looking through the papers on his desk. 

"She can work under me." The figure leaning against the wall interrupted. "We need more teachers and supervisors, so she can assist under me and learn." 

I looked at Kakashi, who was staring into his book. 

"I was going to suggest the same thing, sir." Iruka added. "If she feels like that doesn't suit her, she can assist under me at the academy." 

The Hokage looked up. "Is that fine with you, y/n?" 

"Yes sir, I will gladly take that position." I smiled. Working under Kakashi, huh? Sounds like an adventure.

"Okay, let's get going. My three students have been waiting for me for a while now." Kakashi put his book up into his pocket. He hasn't changed at all. Or at least his looks haven't. 

—————————————

We left the Hokage building and started heading towards the bridge. 

"What are your plans today?" I ask. "For the students, I mean." 

"Well, I have two bells and whoever gets the bell passes my test." Kakashi replied.

"But there's three students, aren't there?" 

"Yup. You'll probably know the answer to it soon as we start."   
—————————————————————

"Kakashi sensei! You're late!" A girl with pink hair yells. 

"Yea! We woke up super early! Hey, aren't you that woman from the other night?" The blonde says. It was Naruto.

"Oh, hey Naruto! We meet again." I smile. "It's y/n." 

"Oh yea, y/n! What are you doing here???" This kid doesn't think before he speaks, does he?

"This is y/n. She's going to be my assistant, so she's technically your teacher as well." Kakashi introduces me to his three students. 

"Nice to meet you! My name is Sakura, and this is Sasuke! And this is baka-Naruto." She grins and goes closer to the boy with dark blue hair. 

"Sakura-chan, that's so mean!" Naruto saddens. Kakashi face palmed due to their behavior. 

"So what are we doing today." Sasuke spoke. "We've been waiting for you since 5 AM you know."

"5AM?! Kakashi, that's a bit cruel." I exclaimed. "It's part of the training. Now enough with the chit chats and let's get going towards the field." 

__________________________

Once we arrived to our destination, Kakashi explained the rules. 

"But that wouldn't be fair for one of us!" Sakura did not like this test. 

"Yea, Sakura-Chan's right! But if it's a test to becoming a ninja, I guess I can't complain about it. Here I go!!" Naruto jumped and started throwing Shirikens at Kakashi. 

*poof!*

"Eh?! Kagebunshin??"

"Hey, Naruto. Who said we're starting?" Kakashi was behind him, and Naruto jumped.

"Y/n here's one bell for you. Tie it tightly."

5 hours passed and we both had our bells on.   
"You all fail." Kakashi says. He turns around heading towards the 3 stakes. "Out of the 3, Naruto you failed the most. You lacked teamwork, and therefore, you can't have lunch. For the other two: go ahead and start eating. I'll give you three another chance after lunch." I followed Kakashi from behind as the students followed behind me. 

Kakashi tied down Naruto against one of the stakes, and we walked away while the other two were eating lunch. 

"Hey, Kakashi. Do you think they'll pass?" I asked. "I think your test is a little too harsh. Even I didn't realize the main goal until we started. Why is teamwork so important to you?" We stood behind a tree ease dropping the students. "Well, when I was a jonin, team 7 went on a mission we weren't ready for. I don't want to go in detail, but after I lost Obito from that mission, I've been thinking about what he told me. 'Those who fail their missions are a scum. But those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum. If I'm going to be called scum either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that's not being a proper shinobi, then I'll destroy that idea!' I decided to hold onto this when I was assigned to become a teacher. I don't want anybody else living through the pain I did." Kakashi says while looking at the ground. "And in order to do that, I have to be harsh. But I think these students will pass, look." He points at the students. I peeked behind the tree so they don't see me. Sakura was feeding Naruto and Sasuke was doing the same. "Well, are going to go tell them, Kakashi-sensei?" I smiled. "I will. After I scare them." He teased.


	4. C-rank mission

"We passed...?" Naruto questions. "We passed!" Sakura exclaimed. I started walking towards the four after I heard them cry happiness. I looked over at Sasuke. You could tell he was ecstatic that he passed too. "Congrats, guys! But keep in mind that you're just now getting started. I'm sure Kakashi is happy for you all as well." I looked over at Kakashi and patted his back to say something. "Yes. This Team 7 is the first team to pass my test. I'm proud of you all." He smiles under his mask. I wonder if he looks cute without his mask. I started cutting the ropes that were holding Naruto while Kakashi continued. "Let's call it a day. We're meeting tomorrow here at 8 AM for our first mission. Don't be late." Kakashi ends. "I don't think you have to right to say that Kakashi-sensei." Sakura says and we all laughed while heading back town. 

— tomorrow morning —  
I wasn't sure if Kakashi was being serious when he said 'don't be late' so I decided to get there at 8 AM anyway. The three students were already waiting together. 

"Kakashi is going to be late, isn't he?" Sasuke grunts. I honestly did not know the answer to the question. Kakashi was a mysterious man. "I hope not." I reply.

We waited for an hour, and he finally arrives. We all looked up with an irritated expression. "Aah sorry guys. I saw a black cat so I had to go the long way." He smiles. Such a lie. "Oh and I had to get a camera for us." 

"A camera?" Naruto asks. "Why?"

"To take a picture of us of course." He replies as he sets the camera. I walked over to him. "I can take the picture Kakashi." I say. "Are you sure? You're part of us too... I already set the timer so come on, get close guys." He grabs my arm and stands behind me. The students follow and Sakura kneels down in the front center, Naruto in her left, and Sasuke on her right. I kneel down behind Sakura so Kakashi can put his hands on top of Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi was super close to me and his face was right beside mine. Why is he so attractive without showing any of his facial features except his eye? I blushed. "Smile!" 

*snap* 

I wasn't sure if I was smiling until the camera went off. Did I smile? Was I too distracted my Kakashi's presence? I was for sure my face was red in the picture. Kakashi steps out to grab the film. "I wanna see Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaims. "Me too!" Sakura follows. 

He kneels down to show them the picture while I walked over. "It looks really good!" Naruto grabbed the picture out of his hand. "Look ne-Chan!" He handed me the picture. "Wow it does!" So I was smiling. Thank goodness. My cheeks were a little pink but it wasn't too noticeable. "Okay, guys. Let's head over to Hokage-sama so he can assign us on a mission."

— few missions later — 

Hokage-sama assigned us several D-rank missions that Naruto was getting bored of. "These are so boring! I want to go on a real mission and fight!!" Even though I agreed, our team was not ready for any higher missions. Maybe C-rank would be fine.  
"Naruto, these are real missions. Don't fuss in front of Hokage-sama." I reply quickly. Naruto continued to fuss. "Jii-Chan! Can we at least go on a C-rank mission? We finished most of the D-ranks anyway." Naruto puffs. "Naruto..." Kakashi glares at him.

"Hmmm... well if you're so eager about a C-rank I can assign you one." Hokage-sama mentions. "This one shouldn't be too hard. All you have to do is escort this gentleman right here." He points. "It shouldn't take too long either. Here." He signs the paper and assigns us this mission. The old man that we are suppose to escort blurts, "I don't want kids escorting me!" To which the Hokage replies, "kids and two jonins. You'll be fine - it's not like you're targeted, right? Team 7 will be escorting you to the Land of the Waves. I say the mission will take about 3-4 weeks." Shoot. I have to assist Iruka this week.   
"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but I won't be able to go because I'll be assisting Iruka with his class at the academy from today." I add. "I'm sure Kakashi will be just fine. Now start on your first C-rank mission, team 7!"

Kakashi pov*

We left the building and y/n said she was sorry for not mentioning this earlier. The rest of the team left on their own to get ready for the mission. "It's okay. We'll be fine. Don't get too close with Iruka." I say. I know they're not together, but I wanted to mess with her to see her reaction. "What do you mean?" She asks. Her beautiful (e/c) eyes were staring at me with curiosity. "Don't you two live together? Don't want the students seeing all the nasty things you two do." I teased. Her face turns red and she tries to hide her expression with her hands. Maybe they were together... "Kakashi! Just because we live together doesn't mean we're together. I can't believe you even thought that. I'm moving out soon for sure." She puffed. She looks cute when she's flustered. "I was just joking. I'm glad you two aren't together." I smile under the mask. "Well I have to head toward the academy now. Good luck!" She waves and walks away with a big smile. I was going to miss her presence.

Y/n pov*

'I can't believe Kakashi thought we were together' I mumble under my breath. "Together with who?" Iruka's voice scares me. Shoot this is going to be awkward explaining. "Iruka! Don't scare me like that. Kakashi thought we were together..." I looked at him to make eye contact and he blushed. Did he have feelings for me? I didn't think about that. "I mean we do live together..." he scratches his head and smiles at me. "We sleep in different rooms so it doesn't count. I'll move out soon and pay you back." I pout crossing my arms. "Do you want to?" He gets closer to me. I could feel my face heating up. "Do I want to what? Move out? Yea, I would like to create a place I can call home." Iruka then leans in closer and whispers into my ear, "I meant, do you want t-"  
"IRUKAAA!!!!!" We hear a voice shouting from behind us. We turn around and see a strange man in a green suit with the bushiest eyebrows. He keeps running and doesn't slow down and jumps onto Iruka. "HAVE YOU SEEN KAKASHI?? I NEED HIM TO MEET MY STUDENTS SO I CAN MEET HIS SO WE CAN COMPETE WHO WINS. WHERE'S MY RIVAL????" The strange man then looks at me and grabs my collar. "HAVE YOU SEEN MY ETERNAL RIVAL???" Eternal rival? Kakashi? I was starting to get annoyed with his yelling, "yes I know where he is." I answer. "COULD YOU PLEASE INFORM ME????" Iruka tries to get him to calm down. "Guy calm down. No need for ye-"   
"I CANT CALM DOWN IRUKA. OUR SCORES ARE TIED RIGHT NOW AND I NEED TO TAKE THE LEAD. NOW TELL ME WHERE HE IS!!!" He releases his hand away from my collar. "He's on a mission right now with his team. He should be back in 4 weeks." I inform him. He finally calms. "Oh... I guess we're training until they come back!!" From a far we could see three students jogging towards us. Must be his students. "Guy-sensei!! You're too fast, please stay there for a second." The girl shouts. "No time to rest! Come students, we're going back to the training ground!! And thank you very much for giving me the information Miss..."   
"you can just call me y/n. Nice to meet you too... Guy?"   
"Yes! The name is Guy. See you two around!" He starts running towards his students. "Time to train!! Behold the power of youth!!"   
Iruka and I turn back around towards the academy. "He's so... optimistic? I'm not sure if that's the right word..." I say to Iruka. "Oh, and what we're trying to tell me? Before Guy came?"   
"Oh, don't worry about it. It was nothing important."   
We reach the academy and enter. 

— 6 weeks later — 

"I wonder if they're okay..." I say to Iruka while we were sitting on the couch. This was becoming a nightly routine where we sit on the couch and talk to each other before heading to bed.   
"I'm sure they're alright. Kakashi is with them." Iruka hands me a cup of tea and sits down beside me.  
"Yea, but their mission is to escort to the Lands of Waves and come back. It should only take about 3, maybe 4 weeks!! What am I going to do if the-"   
"They're not dead, y/n. You know they're not." He reaches his arm behind me. "Need a hug?"   
"...sure." I scoot closer towards him and he puts his hand on my shoulder. I put my head on his shoulder and thought, 'only if this was with Kakashi...' he puts his head on mine and slides his hand down to my waist. Fuck. I think I know what he's about to do. "Are you about t-" I couldn't finish my sentence and started laughing. "IRUKA! STOP!" He was ticking me. "I GOT U NOW!! THIS IS PAYBACK FROM THE OTHER DAY!!" I tried escaping by standing up but he stood up with me and wrapped his arms around my waist, continuing to tickle me. "I'M SORRY FOR THE OTHER DAY!! I SWEAR I WONT DO IT AGAI- AH" I cut off mid-sentence because I tripped on something while escaping. I didn't attempt to save my cup of tea. I turn my back to the ground to land, but I didn't notice the table. 

*bonk* 

"Y/n!! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it to go that far." He kneels down in front of me. I spilled the tea all over my top, but thankfully the cup didn't break. Good thing I decided to wear a sports bra after I showered. "I think I'll be fine. My head is just throbbing."  
I tried standing up, but there was a sharp pain on the spot I hit my head and the lights were starting to irritate me. "Let me carry you to bed. You might have a concussion. I'll take you tomorrow morning, okay?" I nod to answer. He picks me up bridal style and takes me into the bedroom. He left the lights off and placed me on the bed. "I'm so sorry. Do you need medicine?" He whispers. "No it's okay. I should be able to sleep. Thanks." I reply. "Let me at least get you a tshirt so you don't sleep in that." He gets up and opens the first drawer. He quickly realizes tshirts are not in there and closes it. "It's okay. I don't care if you see my bras and panties. Everyone wears them." I chuckle. They were all neutral colors so I wasn't bothered by him looking. "It's the next drawer." Iruka grabs a random tshirt. "Do you want me to help you?" Iruka asks. I was glad the room was dark because I was blushing. "No, it's okay. I can do that. Thank you." He hands me my tshirt and started walking towards the door. "No need to thank me. Good night."


	5. That night (part 1)

The next morning I woke up with nausea. I could feel last nights dinner coming back out. I got up and went to the bathroom and threw up. Shit. I threw up until I was throwing up nothing. My stomach was completely empty, but my gag reflexes wouldn't go away. I started feeling light headed and laid down on the bathroom floor. 

*knock knock* "I'm coming in y/n!" I started sitting up so I could open the bathroom door to let him know where I was. "Iruka... I don't feel well..." my breath smelled really bad. Great. That made me want to gag even more. My face was colorless and I looked like a zombie. "Y/n! Stay still I'm getting you some water, and I'll take you to the hospital, okay?" Iruka quickly left the room and came back with a glass of water. "Here drink this." He put the cup against my lips and I started drinking the water. He put the cup down and started carrying me to the hospital. 

— at the hospital —   
"Yup! You have a concussion." The doctor says. "The IV will regulate your body, and you should be good to leave by the end of the day tomorrow." I looked over at Iruka, who bowed his head to the doctor leaving the room. Ugh. I hated hospitals. I don't know what it is that makes me hate it so much. Needles? No, I was fine with needles. The doctors? No, they're nice. Nurses? They're okay. I just didn't like the idea of staying at the hospital, I guess. Iruka grabs a chair and puts it beside the bed to sit down. "How are you feeling?" He asks. "I feel fantastic if you couldn't tell." I answer sarcastically. My breath smelled bad still. "Could you bring a change of clothes and my toothbrush after you go to the academy?" I tried talking with my mouth closed as much as possible so he couldn't smell it. He reaches his hand to my bangs and puts it back behind my ear. "I have to go back home since I'm still in my pajamas. I'll bring it here before I head to the academy. Do you need anything else? Bras and panties?" I blush. "Maybe..." Iruka smiles and stands up. "Okay, I'll be back." He leaves the room.

That was weird. Was Iruka trying to flirt? I need to tell him that I don't have any feelings for him before it escalates again. Shit. I need to find an apartment soon. I grabbed the newspaper on the table beside me and started reading. Conveniently enough, there was an open apartment. A living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. Sounds perfect. The price? Perfect. I wrote down the address on a piece of paper. 

*knock knock*

That was quick. Iruka must be running late to the academy. "Come in!" I folded the newspaper and put it on the table. The door opened and I looked up. "Kakashi!!" I yell in excitement. "Hey, stranger." He walks over to the seat Iruka was sitting on. "How was the mission? Something must've happened since it took you guys nearly 6 weeks! I was so worried." I sat up and turned towards him. He reaches his hand behind his head. "Yea... long story short, the man we were escorting was a target and things started escalating. It was like an A class mission." He sighs and looks at the IV. "What happened to you?"   
"Like I said, I was worried. Might've fallen and hit my head last night and gotten a concussion." I giggle. I looked at his clothes and saw that it was dirty. "Did u just get back?" 

*knock knock*

Iruka slides open the door and looks at Kakashi. "Kakashi! When did you get back?" Iruka closes the door and starts walking over to me with my clothes and toothbrush on the top. "Just now." Kakashi stands up. "Well I hope you feel better, y/n. See ya." Darn. I wanted to talk with him more. Wait a minute... he just came back? How did he know I was at the hospital? Weird. "Here's your stuff, y/n. Sorry but I need to leave now. Running late. See you later!" 

— 2 days later: you left the hospital —  
I left the hospital and decided to head to the apartment I was interested in. Once I got there, there was a lady standing by the door. "*sigh* why is nobody interested in this apartment... is it too pricey? Hmm" I overheard the lady mumble. "Excuse me! I'm actually interested in this apartment. Is it okay if I see what it looks like?" The lady looks at me happily. "Really?! That's great. You're the first person to be interested in it. If you do decide to live here, I'll give you a discount!" 

And so I rented the apartment. 10% off for the first year was the catch. The lady handed me the keys, and I started heading towards Iruka's to tell him. While I was walking, I bumped into Kakashi with his icha-icha. "What are you doing? Other than reading that perverted book, of course." I didn't know much of that book, but you could tell from the title. "I'm just walking around with my students." He looks behind him. "Students?" I looked back as well. I don't see his students, but I could definitely feel their presence. "Are they stalking you?" I look forward again. "I think they're trying to see under this mask." I looked up at him. I was getting curious too. "Maybe I'll join them." I joke. Kakashi takes his eyes off of the book and looks at me. "Maybe one day."   
"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouts. "Ne-Chan! I didn't know you got out of the hospital." Sakura and Sasuke was with him as well. "naruto," Sakura elbows Naruto. "Oh, right! Kakashi-sensei! Let's go eat at Ichiraku! It's on us!" Wow. They were going to do everything they can to see under his mask. "Y/n-sensei! Do you want to come with us too?" Sakura asks. Sasuke gestures his hand to come closer. He whispers into my ear, "We're trying to see Kakashi without his mask." I was eager to say yes, but I needed to head back to Iruka's. "As I much as I would love to join, I have to start moving." I say. "Aw maaannn," the students looked disappointed. "Oh, you finally found a place?" Kakashi asks. "Yea! It's really nice. The landlord offered a 10% discount for the first year, so I couldn't pass the offer. See ya!" 

Kakashi's pov*

10% discount for the first year, huh? Sounds like something my landlord said to me when I moved in. 

Back to y/n pov*

"Iruka~" I say while taking off my shoes. "Welcome back, y/n! How was your day?" He leaves the kitchen with a bowl in his hand and a whisk in the other. "Well, about that... I found a place that I really like, and I might've have signed papers!" I shout excitedly. "Oh." Iruka says in a bummer. I tried to lighten up the mood. "Um, so what are you making?" I ask while entering the kitchen. "I'm making pancakes for dinner! So breakfast for dinner. Can you cook the bacon for me?" 

— after dinner —  
After we finished eating dinner, we started washing the dishes. "I'm going to be sad when you leave, y'know?" Iruka says while putting the dishes in the rack. "I'm still going to assist you at the Academy, Iruka." I passed the cleaned dishes to him. "I'm planning to start moving tomorrow morning. I don't have much so I should be done by the end of the day." I turned off the sink and started wiping my hands. Iruka nods and wipes his hands. "Are you really upset that I'm moving out?" I smirk jokingly and look at him. He kept looking at the ground and his face was turning pink. "Iru-" I was cut off when Iruka grabbed my shoulder and looks at me. "I thought we were becoming more than friends, y/n. I think I fell in love with you the night when we kissed."


	6. That night (part 2) (lemon)

*Flashback* (4 weeks after Kakashi and team 7 left)

"So, how'd you like leading the class today?" Iruka sat down on the couch. "It was fun. Some of the kids didn't listen though... they have a lot more respect towards you than me." I say while making tea for us. I grabbed the honey and started pouring it into mine. "Do you want honey in yours?" I looked over at Iruka. "Yes, please."

I finished stirring the honey into the tea and walked over. I handed over the steaming tea to Iruka. "Thanks." We took a sip of our tea. "So do you prefer teaching students at the academy or being a teacher for genin?" I thought about the question for a second before answering. "Well, I haven't fully experienced being a genin teacher so I can't choose yet." I wondered if Kakashi and the rest of team 7 were heading back by now. While I was having that thought, Iruka scooted closer to me. "Well, let me know if you're having troubles with teaching at the academy. I'm always here for you to give help and advice." He reached his arms over my shoulder and leaned in. "...and other things, possibly." I started breathing heavier when I looked over at him and his face was directly in front of me. He looked at my lips and then my eyes and kept getting closer. I did the same, and our lips touched. He grabbed onto my shoulder and set the tea down. He grabbed my tea and set it down as well, and started using his other hand to cup my face. I put my hands against his chest while he moved his hand that was on my shoulder down onto my waist. He slowly started getting more aggressive and to be honest, it was kind of hot. He leaned in harder, slowly making me lay down on the couch. He pulled away to catch his breath. We were both gasping for air, but he started going towards my neck. I was definitely starting to get wet. I used both of my hands to grab his neck and head to lead him where my sweet spot was located. When he finally reached, I couldn't help but moan a little and that triggered Iruka to get more aggressive. He used the hand on my waist and reached under my shirt, going up to my right breast to squeeze it. "aah~" fuck. I was so horny. "Do you want to take it further?" Iruka asks while sucking on my sweet spot. "Yes"  


He sat up straight, and went straight for my shorts, and pulled it down. I blushed like crazy. I couldn't remember the last night I had sex. He leaned in again between my legs and we started making out. I decided to make a move by reaching over to his erection and started rubbing it. He moaned into my mouth. I couldn't wait any longer, so I pulled away and leaned into him, pushing him onto his back on the couch. I pulled down his pants along with his boxers to see his phallic popping up. It was bigger than average, but nothing I couldn't handle. I grabbed it and started pumping it, and soon it was in my mouth. "fuck" Iruka moaned and grabbed my head to push me up and down. "You're too good." This continued on for a while until Iruka had to pull me away before he came. "My turn," he smirked and pushed me onto my back again, and cupped me down there. "You're so wet. You leaked through your panties, you know that?" Iruka whispered into my ear and used his other hand to squeeze my left breast. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth. He slides the panties to the side and sticks a finger in. He was going slow and started going faster when he put another finger in. I intertwined my fingers into his hair, "Iruka, I'm about to come~" and pulled his head back. He pulled his hand away to suck my juice off his fingers and pulled down my panties. "not yet." I looked down and saw him aligning himself into me. He started off by rubbing it up and down. "Stop teasing me, Iruka," but soon he went all the way in. It felt so good and I moaned louder. He was pretty big, and he sighed, "You're so tight."  


Iruka started off thrusting slow, but he started going faster. I could feel his boulder becoming harder inside me, which made me even wetter. He leaned down and we started making out again. He reached my legs and started putting them on his shoulders, tightening my core. It felt like he was deeper in me and I couldn't take it anymore. "I-Iruka, I'm about to come." I break the kiss and looked into his lustful eyes. He leans his whole body on me and whispers "I'm going to come in you." I nod. He started nibbling my ear and started thrusting slower but deeper into me which made me moan louder. I grabbed his hair and tugged on it a little. I felt myself tighten even more, close to reaching my climax. He used his right hand to tug my hair so we could make eye contact. "I want you to say 'Iruka-sensei' when you come, okay?" Iruka whispers and starts speeding up the pace again. I reply back with a 'yes sir.'  


We were both short on breath. "Faster, please Iruka." I moan. "That's not what I want you to call me." He replies but goes faster anyway. "I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei." He kept up with the pace and depth inside me and reached down to my clit and started rubbing. I started breathing heavier, moaning louder, and I couldn't hold it anymore. "You like that?" Our eyes lock onto each other. "I'm about to come, Iruka-sensei." I whimper. "I'm about to cum in you." The sound of the clapping stopped when he came in me and started to push his cum deeper in me, keeping our eye contact while we both came. "Did you come?" He asks to make sure he pleasured me. "Yes, I did, Iruka-sensei."

We started having sex almost every night (for about a week.) It was hot, but when I heard from the Hokage that Kakashi wasn't going to be back soon, I started regretting those nights.

One night, when Iruka was setting the mood again, I stopped him. "Iruka, I'm sorry but we need to stop doing this every night." I put one hand against his chest to stop making out. "Okay, every other night is fine with me." He replies and starts leaning in again. "No, I meant stop completely. Before it becomes more than this." Iruka leaned back and furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean? Are we not more than just having sex?" He asks. Shit. Did he think that we were together now? I put my hand down on my lap. "I'm sorry, Iruka. I've never thought of us as more than friends." I looked up at him, feeling guilty. "I thought we were just friends with benefits," this was hella awkward now. Tbh, I was just horny and wanted to have sex with him as a 'thank you for letting me stay.'  
"Do I still have a chance, though?" He asks enthusiastically. I wasn't sure myself either so I replied, "maybe." And he smiled. "Okay, that's fine with me then. Let's take it slow."  
And so, we stopped having sex and started going back to our normal routine of sitting on the couch and drinking tea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I never thought I would get 22 hits! It's a lot higher than my expectation lol (it was 0). Please, leave a comment on any tips! Thanks!

*end of flashback*

"Iruka, I'm sorry but I don't have any feelings for you." I grabbed his arms to move them off my shoulders. Iruka, who was looking at the floor, looked back up. "It's okay. I understand. I thought I would give it another shot. Maybe I'll get you next time." He says enthusiastically. He's never going to give up, is he?

*knock knock*

We both moved our attention to the door. "I'll get it." Iruka moved first and headed towards the door. "y/n! Kakashi's here!" Iruka shouts and I head towards the entrance while Iruka leaves to go to his room. "Hey," he says in an exhausted tone. "Hi. I see that you're still in your uniform. Late mission?" I step outside and close the door. "Late training with team 7. I just wanted to stop by to tell you that we're meeting with Hokage-sama tomorrow morning at 8." 

"What for?" I ask. "Well, the Chuunin exam is coming up soon, so I'm sure he wants to discuss that. You can meet the other jonin instructors while we're there too." He smiles with his eye. "Chuunin exams, huh? I thought I was going to die the last round." I comment, trying to keep the conversation going. "Yea, I remember my chuunin exam too. I thought it was easy though," Kakashi chuckles. "Well, you were known as a prodigy, Kakashi. Even I know that even though I took it few years after you. I bet the others feared you." I joking state. Kakashi starts walking towards the railing and starts going down the stairs. "Wanna go for a quick walk?" 

The night sky was clear, and it was the perfect temperature to sleep in. "Are you planning to recommend your team for the Chuunin Exam?" I breathed in the night air. It was refreshing. Kakashi put his hands in his pants and looked at the sky. "I'm planning to." 

It was silent for the next 5 minutes, but it wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence - listening to the breeze, crickets chirping, frogs making music. "I just realized, but," Kakakshi broke the silence. "What's your last name?" My heart skipped a beat. It was a topic I tried to avoid when people asked, but it was Kakashi. I could be honest with him. 

"Namikaze," I say. "My full name is Namikaze y/n." I looked at him and he was staring at me in shock. "Namikaze, as in, Namikaze Minato? The fourth Hokage?" He asks astoundingly. "Yes, but I'm not his daughter," I add. For some reason, his shoulders relaxed when I mentioned that. "Minato was my uncle. I'm his brother's daughter. My mom was... I'm actually not sure. She said she'll tell me when I'm gown enough, but she didn't get the chance to do that. All I know is that she was a mix/half, and she didn't side with a clan." I looked down to hide my disappointed look. I could feel Kakashi staring at me. "Are you going to tell Naruto?" he asks in a calming voice. I thought about his question. I knew that I had to tell him eventually, but now wasn't the right time. "I'm planning to. I'm trying to find the right moment. So please, don't tell him. I want to tell him myself." Kakashi nods in agreement. "Okay, it's our little secret then." I looked up into his eye, and he smiles under his mask. 

*The next day*

"Where the hell is Kakashi?" The guy with black hair says. He was the jonin teacher for team 10. We were at the Hokage tower and it was already 8:10. "If Kakashi doesn't get here in 5 minutes we're starting without him. Y/n, you'll be in charge if he doesn-" The Hokage-sama was cut off by the door opening behind us. It was Kakashi. "I'm sorry, I'm late." He comments nonchalantly. All of us got ticked off by his comment and yelled, "WE KNOW THAT!" 

The meeting was quick. The Hokage-sama instructed us to choose carefully, and all of the jonin instructors agreed to enter their teams. Additionally, he asked me if I was interested in supervising the Chuunin exam. I didn't hesitate and answered 'yes.' After we left the office, Gai walked up to me. "Hi, y/n! We meet again!" He sticks his arm out and I shook his hand. "It's nice seeing you again, Gai-san." I smiled. The lady with black hair and beautiful red eyes approached me. "My name is Yuhi Kurenai. I'm in charge of Team 8. It's nice seeing a female instructor." She reaches her hand out and I shake her hand as well. "Nice to meet you, Kurenai-san! My name is y/n." Then the team 10 instructor approaches me. "Sarutobi Asuma, nice to meet you. I'm sorry that you have to work under Kakashi." He says it jokingly and we shake hands. I could feel Kakashi glancing. "Joking," Asuma adds. "Nice to meet you as well, Asuma-san. Are you related to the Hokage?" 

"Yes, I'm his son." I was flabbergasted when I heard that. "Oh! Well, that makes me even more nervous!" I replied jokingly. "What's your last name, y/n?" Kurenai asks. Shoot, I should've seen this coming, but Kakashi interrupts the conversation and pulls me. "Sorry guys. I'm going to need her to come with me. I told my students to meet us at the bridge an hour ago, We're running late. See ya!"

After we were far enough, I thanked Kakashi for pulling me out of that conversation. "Thanks for pulling me out of that, but I need to head back and start moving. It shouldn't take long so I can help with team 7 today. You can let go of my hand now, y'know." I say looking up at him. He lets go and looks away. Was he flustered? "Before you head back, we need to meet with the students still," he looks back at me. His visible cheek was a little pink. "Oh, I thought you made that up when you mentioned it." I laugh out loud and smile at him. After we arrived and gave the details, they were super excited about the exam. "Don't be pressured to take it, though. It's an offering. If you're not ready, then don't take it." I say to them, but they didn't hesitate at all. Kakashi must've been training them well. "I have to head back now. See you guys later! I'm not going to go easy on ya!" I walked off and Kakashi followed me. "Need help moving?" He gets his book out and asks. "I don't have many things, but I guess you could. I don't want to go back and forth so," I started tieing my hair up. "I can give you a tour of my apartment too!" I finished tieing my hair and readjusted my hitaiate (the Konoha headband). "Don't worry about that. I already know what it looks like." I looked at him with a confusing look, but his nose was stuck in the book. "What do you mean?" I question. He puts his book down and looks at me. "Oh, you didn't know? I'm your neighbor. Well, you're my neighbor." He smiles and goes back to reading.


	8. The Mysterious Figure

"What?" I gave him another confused look. There's no way I was going to be living beside Kakashi. "Are you sure? How do you know this? Are you stalking me?" He puts his book down again to look at me. "No, I'm not stalking you. I've been living in that apartment for years. Maybe you're the one stalking me. I know I'm attractive but you're taking this a little too far, y/n." He teases and smiles. I could see the outline of his lips and noticed that I was staring a little too much. He didn't lie - he was attractive. Kakashi clears his throat to get my attention. "I-uh-sorry," I look away. "Anyways, we're here. I only have 6 boxes so we can carry 3 each?" I unlock the entrance and open the door. Iruka wasn't home because he was at the academy, which I'm sort of glad for. We take off our shoes and enter 'my' room. It's not like I had a lot of things in the room, but it did feel empty. During the stay, I bought several clothes, plants, a mirror, and even a desk. Kakashi walks around the empty room and asks, "Are you going to miss it?" 

"Not really... I'm excited about my new apartment. I want to decorate it as aesthetically as I can and make it homey. I am going to miss spending time with Iruka here, though. It was fun." I walked around the room with him. "Oh, well, you're certainly going to have a better time at the new apartment. You have another surprise neighbor you don't know about." I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic. Plus, I still don't know if he was being serious when he said 'I'm your neighbor.' I started stacking three boxes and carried them. "I'll take these three, you take those," I point. Once we left the building, I locked the door and put the key under the doormat. We start heading towards the apartment, but we were stopped by Gai. Ugh. I just want to decorate my apartment. Is that too much to ask for? "Kakashi! Y/n! What are you two doing? Are we having a contest?" Before either of us could answer him, he grabs one box from Kakashi and one box from me. "I'm joining! Which way are we going?!" Gai asks readily. "Gai, this isn't a co-" 

"Go straight towards where our apartments are, Gai. That's the goal." Kakashi cuts me off. Wait. 'Our...?' He wasn't kidding? "Okay! If I don't get there in 2 minutes, I have to walk around Konoha with my fingers!" He starts dashing, but I suddenly remembered that one of those boxes contained my plants and tried to stop Gai. "Wait! Gai! Be careful with those boxe-... He's not listening." He kept going without turning back. I give up; I'll just put new soil in them. I glared at Kakashi because he started laughing. "Kakashi! You better buy my plants some new soil. Also, why did you tell him that we're having a contest?!" I exclaimed. I wasn't mad, but I was a little upset because the soil was going to go everywhere. "It'll be fine. I'll buy your plants new soil, okay? Besides, did you want Gai walking with us the whole time? He would ramble about his students and our next rival contest. I'm sure you would've been miserable just listening." He thought all of that when Gai approached us? "I guess you're right." I had to admit. His looks weren't the only thing that was sexy. Intelligent men are definitely my type. I changed up the conversation by bringing up how he knew I was his neighbor. "When you mentioned that the landlord gave you a 10% discount for a year, it reminded me of my landlord. Because she also gave me the same thing. I'm overconfidently sure that you're living right beside me because that place opened up recently and no one has been interested, well, until you came." Interesting. "So how long has Gai been living beside you?" I wonder if he lives on the other side of Kakashi's place. "Well, he doesn't live right beside me, but he's been my neighbor for several years now. Wouldn't be surprised if he was the reason why the last owner moved because of him." He grins. The last owner left because of Gai? Wait, that means... "Oh no, no, no. Does Gai live right beside me? So I'm in between you and Gai?" I start regretting my decision now, and it was definitely too late to back out. "You're exactly right! Anyways, we're here." Gai was catching his breath, standing right in front of my apartment door. Oh, great. I wonder what Gai does or did to push the owner away. I put down the boxes and got the key out of my pocket. "Well, it couldn't get any worse than this, right?" 

"Noooooo," I opened up my plant box and it was worse than I thought. The plants were completely out of the pot and the soil went everywhere on the living room mat. Gai had already left after he 'delivered' the boxes, and Kakashi stayed to help me unpack. "Aw man, that sucks. I wonder what could've possibly happened." Kakashi finishes putting my mirror on the wall and grabs a broom. "I honestly have no idea how this could've happened, but I'll help you clean this up because I feel bad. Only because I'm a good person." I look up at Kakashi with a death stare. I know he was being sarcastic, but these plants meant everything to me. "Kakashi! Go get the soil right now!" I snatched the broom out of his hand. "I'm cleaning this up while you get them." 

Kakashi left to get some soil. In the meantime, I looked to see if the soil was reusable, but I decided to just toss it outside since I needed to replace them anyway. I started putting my clothes up in the closet and started rebuilding my desk. The room looked super empty, so I wrote down some things I could go buy later. "Definitely need a lamp. Maybe some wall shelf? I need to buy new pillows too... I probably need a clock." My list went on and on while I waited for Kakashi. 

30 minutes passed, and I started setting up the bathroom. It took me about 15 minutes to finish everything, but Kakashi was still gone. 'Why am I not surprised,' I mumble to myself. Maybe I should check upon him? Nah, I'm sure he's fine. I go to the kitchen to see how much room I have for storage. I should add cups and plates to my list. Oh, and some utensils. I continued on with what I was doing, and eventually, someone knocked on the door. "Kakashi! What took you so long!" I open the door, but it wasn't Kakashi - it was Iruka. "Oh! Iruka, sorry I thought it was Kakashi. By the way, I put your spare key under the doormat." His hands were behind his back. "Hey, I just wanted to bring you something." He puts his hands in front of him with a bouquet of flowers. "I noticed that you liked plants a lot - like a lot - so I got you this." The flowers were beautifully purple, and I accepted them. They smelled really nice too. "Thanks, Iruka! They're gorgeous. Wanna come in for a bit? I don't have anything, but I could give you a tour." I open the door wider for him to enter. "Oh no, it's okay. I'll come by next time! I'm actually on a lunch break right now, so I need to head back to the Academy. I can come by tonight?" I nod in agreement. "Sure! I'll make dinner for both of us. Let's say 7." 

I went back inside to put the flowers up, but I didn't have a vase for it. Even though I love plants, I preferred gymnosperms (non-flowering plants). I put the bouquet down on the dining room table and wait for Kakashi. 'What is taking him so long...' 15 more minutes passed, and I heard another knock on my door. This time, it better be Kakashi. I opened the door to a figure standing in front of me with an orange mask. "Um, how can I help you?" This guy was giving off a weird vibe, and I was on alert. He had a black cloak on with red clouds on them. "Are you Namikaze y/n?" The figure asks. How does he know my last name? "Kakashi, is that you under the mask? This isn't funny. Where is the soil?" I ask. The only person who knew about my where-beings and my last name was Kakashi, so it had to be Kakashi, right? "Oh, so you have an affiliation with Kakashi? This is interesting." I step back away from the figure. From what he had just said, it was definitely not Kakashi. "Who are you?" I made it visibly clear that I grabbed a kunai out of my pocket to let him know that I was on alert. "My name is Tobi! I was just stopping by to congratulate you on your new apartment! I didn't mean to scare you like that, I'm so sorry! I bought you these as a housewarming gift!" He pulled out a pot with flowers planted in them. "Um, thanks." I put the kunai back in my pocket. Maybe he wasn't a bad person? He's giving off a bright vibe now. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I ask while accepting the gift. They were beautifully purple, but I've never seen these before. They looked like tiny humans (search up naked man orchis flowers). Tobi continues, "You probably don't know me, but I do know you! I'm Kakashi's former friend! It was nice meeting you, y/n!" And just like that, he disappeared out of the blue.

"y/n! I'm back!" I heard Kakashi's voice from a distance. I stepped out of the door and saw him carrying 5 bags of soil and 4 plants. I walked up to him and grabbed some of the things. "Kakashi! You didn't have to buy this many. Also, why did you buy these plants? They do look nice. Are you going to put them in your apartment too?" I open the door for him to enter. "Nope. They're all for you. 2 for housewarming gifts and 2 for destroying your plants." He takes his shoes off with his feet and puts the bags on top of the dining room table - on top of the flowers Iruka gave you. "Kakashi! I just want to punch you sometimes." I say rushing to take the bags off the flowers. I took them off, but the flowers were already squished. "Oh well, didn't have anywhere to put them anyway." I toss the bouquet on the table again. "You like the plants I got you? I wasn't sure which plants you liked and Ino from Asuma's group kept rambling about how I should get flowers for you, but you didn't seem like the type to keep flowers. She would not let me leave until I bought flowers too, but I managed to escape." I picked up the plants, and they were beautiful. He bought the gymnosperms - the type of plants I exactly liked. "I love it," I say as I put them down in front of the window. I should probably bring up the thing about Tobi... "Hey, Kakashi. Do you have a friend named 'Tobi?' Well, he said he was your former friend. He came by today to give me those." I pointed at the flowers he gave me. Kakashi thinks for a bit before he answers, "Nope. Never heard of him before. We should probably start heading to the training field. We're 30 minutes late, anyway." 

And so, my day ended with training with team 7 and dinner with Iruka. Who was this mysterious figure named Tobi?


	9. The Night Before the Chunin Exam

I've been training with team 7 for few days until their Chunin exam. With all of the work they've done, you would think Sasuke and Naruto would finally get along, but they've been on the opposite sides of the spectrum lately. I'm not sure how they're going to do on the Chunin exam like this. As for Sakura, she's trying to get them to get along, but it's not working. Kakashi said he's been observing their teamwork outside of training, and apparently, it's been improving. I asked him how, but all he said was, 'with some help from Sukea.' I didn't quite understand what he meant by that, but I tried to help during training. Other than that, I've been teaching them chakra control. 

Almost every night, Kakashi and I have been going home 'together' and eating dinner at his place. Why? Because Gai stays up until exactly 10 PM to work out after he finishes training all day, and he's super loud. Kakashi invited me over one night when I was complaining about it, and it's been a routine ever since. Even if Gai doesn't seem to be home, I go over anyway. Tonight was the night before the Chunin exam, and I decided to make poke bowls. I brought the salmon and tuna from my place to make it at his. I was putting the rice in our bowls. "Kakashi, tuna or salmon?" I ask while finishing up preparing my own with only salmon. "Both, please." He cleans up the table and started pouring the soup in for us. I finished making his and started carrying out bowls. We both sat down across from each other and said "Itadakimasu." (Thank you for the food)

"Do you think they'll do fine on the Chunin exam? I feel like they need to learn more justus." I say before taking my first bite. I grab the soy sauce and poured it in a little bit more. Salmon was my favorite type of sushi. It was so soft, creamy, and rich. Kakashi took a bite of his before replying. "I think they'll be fine. Even if they don't pass, at least they'll learn from the experience. Can you pass me the soy sauce?" I pass the soy sauce to him and our fingers touch slightly before I let go of it. "Kakashi, we both know that the Chunin exams cause fatalities and even deaths. I just want to make sure they make it out alive." I took another bite and looked at his maskless face. He was handsome without it. At first, I wasn't sure how to react to his maskless face, but I was used to it now. I kept staring at him until he answered, but he just kept eating his poke bowl. "Well?" I add to get his response. "It's good," he looks at me, smiles, and takes another bite. "Thanks, but that's not what I was asking. I looked over this year's exam and it didn't seem too difficult, but I'm still worried. It's just a gut feeling." I grabbed the papers on the desk that explained all of the details. "They'll be fine. We were fine right? Gochisousama." He finishes up his bowl and gets up to take it to the sink. I put the papers down to finish eating mine. "Yea, but we knew a lot more jutus than they do now. I think we should introduce them to chakra paper soon since they're getting the hang of chakra control now." I finish eating my poke bowl and started drinking my soup. I grabbed my dirty dishes and went over to the sink where Kakashi was standing. "I think it's too early for them. They need to gain more chakra first and control that too." Kakashi grabs my dishes and starts cleaning them. I walked over to the clean dishes started drying them with a rag to put them up. "I guess, but I think they would gain more chakra as they practice their chakra type. I personally found that helpful, don't you think?" Kakashi finishes cleaning, and I grabbed the last plate but couldn't quite reach where it goes because of the height. He comes up behind me and grabs the plate to put it up. I turn around and look up at him, "Thanks." He was super close to me, and I could feel his body heat radiate out of him. He stared at me while I stared back, and we were standing there for a few seconds before Kakashi realized he should step back. "I-uh, sorry, what was the question again?" He looks away and puts his mask back on. We started walking over to the balcony, which is another nightly routine we do before I head back. "I forgot, but it was something about the exam. Anyway, I just hope they'll be okay." He opens the balcony door and gestures to me to go ahead. The balcony is empty, but it was a nice spot to look at Konoha. Meanwhile, my balcony was covered in plants and the purple human-like flowers were growing rapidly, which reminded me of Tobi. I leaned against the railing and thought about his existence. Who was he, and how did he know my last name? "Something on your mind?" Kakashi leans in with me. "Yea, it's about Tobi again. I can't recall telling anyone my last name except you. And maybe the Hokage, but I asked him to keep it confidential." I looked over to his eyes gazing into the town, waiting for him to say something. "Don't you have two chakra types, y/n? It's water and a special chakra," he pops with another random question. I look at him with a pout because he was not listening to me. "It's absorption chakra. Are you even listening to me, Kakashi?" I answer his question anyway, so he could stop thinking about it. "Could you use that to gain more chakra from nature? Like sage mode?" He kept asking questions, but they were actually genuine. I never thought of using my absorption chakra to try sage mode. "Maybe, but don't you need special training to do that? I don't know anything about it. Maybe I can ask Jiraya." Kakashi looks over at me. "Maybe, do you have summoning justu?" Why was he asking me so many questions today? "Yes, I do," I replied shortly. "What animal?" He continues on with his questions. "Crows. Why are you asking so many questions today?" I say in an irritated tone, both of us still staring at each other. It was silent for a little bit, but Kakashi starts leaning in. My heart started pounding louder, and I start leaning in. Was this the moment I was going to kiss Kakashi? I looked down at his lips that were covered by his mask. We got close to the point where our lips brushed against each other, but he steps back. "I just wanted to make sure you'll be okay supervising the Chunin exam. I have a gut feeling too," Kakashi leans back into his bubble and stands up straight. Was he playing with me? Or was he just teasing me? I can play this game too. "Well, I'll be perfectly fine. I need to head back, so I can get ready for bed." I stopped leaning against the railing and walked up to the sliding door. I entered quickly and grabbed my papers off the table. Kakashi walks in shortly to help me gather my things. He enters the kitchen to grab the leftover salmon and tuna out of the fridge. "I'll walk you," he grabs my bag and heads towards the door as I follow. Usually, he doesn't walk me to my apartment since I live right next door, but I wasn't complaining. We put our slides on and head out. "Do you know other crow kuchiyose users?" We were nearly there at the entrance of my apartment. "Yes, Uchiha Itachi and Shisui, but I never understood why Itachi offered it to me. I can't believe he's listed as one of the most dangerous criminals now." I grabbed the keys out of the bag Kakashi was holding and unlocked the door. "Do you want me to carry this inside for you?" Kakashi holds up the bag and leftovers, but I decline. "No, it's okay. I should be able to carry them. Thanks," I grabbed the things out of his arms and started walking inside. "W-wait," Kakashi stops me, and I turn around. He walks closer to me and stands there a little awkwardly. "What is it?" I look up to him. In the most smoothing way, he steps forward and wraps his arms around me to give me a tight hug. I didn't know how to react, so I just stood there a little tensely. "Be careful, okay?" he whispers soothingly into my ear. My shoulders relaxed, and I leaned my head forward against his chest and nodded, "Okay." His warmth was very relaxing. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent while he rested his head on top of mine. I wanted this moment to last forever, but a couple of minutes later, he pulls his arms away and steps back. "Good night, y/n," he smiles with his lips and visible eye. "Good night, Kakashi." 

I stepped inside and locked the door. I quickly took off my shoes to set my things down and laid down on my couch. I put my right arm against my forehead and thought about Kakashi. Why was he acting like this? All close and touchy? Asking me personal questions? Why did he give me a hug just now? I turn over to lay on my chest, putting my face against the cushion. Was I overthinking? Does he want to be more than friends, or was he just being friendly? "Ugh, he was probably just being nice," I mumble into the cushion. "Maybe, or he likes you. Like a lot." 

"mmm, I don't thi-" I cut off and look up to the voice. I sat up quickly to grab my kunai. It was Tobi. 

"Tobi? What are you doing here? How'd you get in?" I lower my kunai, and Tobi sits down beside me on the couch. "Oh! Your balcony door was open, so I let myself in," he points at the balcony. I never lock my balcony, so I believed him but it was creepy to enter somebody's apartment without permission. "You're probably one of the most important people to Kakashi, y/n." I didn't reply back to his comment. I was still uneasy about him. He continues on, "Do you ever wonder what your mother was like? Ever wondered why Itachi passed down the crow kuchiyose to you?" He leans in closer. "Ever wondered what you could have done to stop your former lover's death? What was his name... Oh, Levi?" I jump at his commentary. I was in shock. How did he know Levi? How does he know about us? "All of the answers you were trying to find, I have the answers to. Don't you wanna know? It's actually reeeaaally interesting. No wonder why he tried to kill you." He grabs my waist, but I push him away. "What are you doing here, Tobi? I need to sleep early for the Chunin exam," I get up and gesture to him to get out. "Plus, you were not invited." 

"Haha! You're right!" He starts laughing hysterically. Suddenly, I could feel his chakra intensify. He walks over to me, but I couldn't step away because of fear. I didn't want to make any sudden movements, but he swiftly grabs a hold of my neck and leans into my face. His orange mask was right in front of me, and I could see a red-eye: a sharingan eye. I try to use the kunai to hit his arm, but he grabs my wrist with his left hand. "I just wanted to invite you to a little group known as 'Akastuki.' We're fairly interested in you, you know." He squeezes my throat harder, and I was struggling to breathe. I drop my kunai and used both of my hands to grip his arm, which did nothing. "You'll discover the truth behind everything. Together, we will diminish the pain and sorrow. When you're ready to join, burn the flowers I gifted you." He lets go of my neck, and I collapsed down to the floor, catching my breath. I grab the kunai that I dropped, but when I looked up, he was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry, my chapters are short and slow. I don't have much free time, and I try writing every night (11 pm lol).


	10. Uchiha Itachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may all know, the Chunin Exam is extremely long. So I'm starting at the scene where everyone at the arena is under genjustu.

"Naruto! Shikamaru! Get up." I shake both of them. Sakura was behind me, and she goes towards Naruto to release. I headed towards Shikamaru to release, but I could tell that he already used 'kai.' His eyebrows twitched, and he was just laying there. I bang Shikamaru's head to let him know that it's obvious. The arena was like a battleground and lots of kunais were thrown, making 'cling' noises. As they both wake up, pakkun arrives. "Yo, Kakashi wants me to tag along. He wants you to stay here and release genjustu off of others." I nod in agreement. "Naruto behind you!" Sakura screams, seeing the Sound ninja charging towards Naruto. 

*BANG*

The ninja behind Naruto was gone and there was a big hole on the wall right behind Naruto. A man in a green suit with bushy eyebrows made the hole and the ninja unconscious - it was Gai. "Thanks, Gai." I stood up and held my kunai for defense, and Kakashi stood in front of me. "Y/n, did pakkun tell you." He glances over to me while standing in a defense position. I nod, "Yes, I'm about to tell the kids what their mission is going to be." I get back down on my knees to explain to them their mission while Gai and Kakashi protected us. I gesture them to come closer. "I know this is all of the sudden, but you three need to go after Sasuke. There's no way he's going to beat all three of them. Plus, Gaara is probably going to go on a rampage. Shikamaru, you're in charge. Leave through this hole, and pakkun should be able to follow Sasuke's scent. Now go." They nod in agreement and leave. 

"Kakashi!! Let's have a contest! Whoever defeats the most enemy wins! Starting now!" Gai says enthusiastically and jumps away. "I didn't even agree to it but okay. Y/n, you worry about releasing genjustu and explaining to them to evacuate. Don't worry about the enemies. I'll protect you while you're doing your job, okay?" I nod and start releasing kai. 

*After a few hours*

"Kakashi, apparently Hokage-sama is in trouble. We need to hurry." I say as I release kai to the last person in the arena. Kakashi and Gai were standing by me because they finished fighting off the ninjas. "Hey, I know this is all of the sudden, but I need you to go evacuate, okay?" I tell the person who looks super confused, but he nods anyway and heads out. "Okay, now let's go."

We arrived at where Hokage-sama was fighting Orochimaru. However, Orochimaru seemed to be gone. We walked over to the other jounins who have gathered around in a circle. I look over to what they were surrounding, and it was lord third. He - or his corpse - was lying there cold. There was blood running down his mouth, and there was a hole in the middle of his stomach, showing the Dead Demon Consuming Sign. He must've used it against Orochimaru. We were all speechless. I gripped my hands stronger at the sight, but Kakashi grabbed my hands. Our fingers intertwined and I gripped his hands hard. 

*****

After Lord Third's funeral, everything seemed to go back to normal. It was unsettling and uneasy, but we all had to move on and find the new Hokage. I was lying on my bed wondering what I was going to do today. I should probably go training, but I had no motivation. I turned to the side and wondered, 'I wonder what Kakashi is doing.' I get up to change out of pajamas and decided to wear the usual. I walked out of my bedroom and entered the kitchen to drink some water before heading out. 

*knock knock*

I look up to the sound. It wasn't the entrance door but the balcony door. I see somebody in a black cloak with red clouds on it. I put the glass of water down and grabbed my kunai. The figure opened the balcony door and entered. I thought it was Tobi, but this figure had a hat on. "Who are you," I ask in a threatening voice. The figure puts his hands up and takes off his hat. He had navy-colored hair with a pair of Sharingan eyes. It was Uchiha Itachi. "Y/n, nice seeing you again," he looks at me and steps forward. I throw the kunai at him to warn him. "Don't move. What are you doing here," I missed the shot, but I grabbed another kunai. "I just wanted to talk. I'll make it quick. Do you know the Otsutsuki?" He asks while putting his straw hat back on. "No, why?" I was still in a defensive stance. Otsutsuki? "Well, your mother was an Otsutsuki. That's all you need to know. Be careful around Tobi, by the way. I don't know what he's planning, but I don't like it. And no matter what, don't join the Akatsuki." He turns away and walks out of the balcony and jumps off. I rush over and looked down, but he was already gone. 

I go back inside and head out. I should probably tell him that Itachi is in Konoha. But how? There was only one entrance, and they would've definitely sent out a message. Unless... unless they entered yesterday during the funeral. I knocked on Kakashi's door, but he didn't answer. I knocked again just in case. He definitely wasn't home. 

I quickly walk towards the training ground thinking he's training with team 7. However, I saw Iruka and was stopped by him. "Y/n!" He says out loud. I look towards him and shout his name. "Iruka! How's it going?" I walk up to him and stop. He looked like he hasn't slept in days. "I'm doing okay, I guess. How are you?" I wasn't going to reply honestly, so I just replied, "Same," and smiled. "Are you busy right now?" I wanted to reply, 'no' but my stomach replied with a growl instead. Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning. "Wanna get lunch together?" He asks. I couldn't resist saying no, so I replied with a yes. I guess I could go find Kakashi after that. "Should we go to Ichiraku then? I think Naruto is there," he starts walking and I follow. "Sure," I was excited to see Naruto again, but I secretly hoped that Kakashi was there. 

"So, how's the new place? I've been there once, but I'm sure you added some new things." He puts his hands in his pockets. "Actually, it hasn't changed at all. I've been so busy, I just don't have the time." I look over at him. Maybe I could ask him about Otsutsuki and the Akatsuki. "Something in your mind?" he bumps my shoulder with his. "You're making that face. That's how I know." He didn't even give me the chance to ask him how he knew. I guess I suck at hiding my facial expressions. "Actually, yea." We arrive at the Ichiraku and could hear Naruto slurping his ramen even before entering. We duck under the short curtains and enter.

"Irashai!" Naruto turns around and sees us. "Iwuku-seshei! Ne-jan!" He greets us with his mouth full. "Hi, Naruto." We sit down beside him and right after, there was another that entered. "Ooo, you're eating well aren't you?" We all looked back, and Naruto shouted, again, with his mouthful, "Bewo-shenin!"

It was Jiraiya. One of the Legendary Sanin. Maybe he could answer my questions. "OOOH. NARUTO! WHO IS THIS LOVELY LADY RIGHT HERE?" He approaches me and grabs me by the waist. Why was I not surprised by the way he acted? Naruto finally swallows his food before answering, "That's y/n sensei! She's Kakashi-sensei's assistant! But you can't put your hands on her!!!! She's Iruka-sensei's lady!!" This brat did not know how to think before he speaks. Jiraiya looked at me and smiled. "Oh, y/n! What a lovely bo-, no wait, lady you've become! Naruto scoot over." He lets go of my waist and sits down where Naruto was sitting. He was still a perverted old man. 

"Oh! Iruka, you're here too. Sorry, didn't mean to touch your lady like that," Jiraiya continues. I clear my throat to get Iruka to say something. "We're not together, but thanks for the apology," Iruka adds quickly. I look over at Jiraiya who was definitely staring at my breasts. I smack him on his head without hesitating. "You haven't changed at all, you pervert," I say before ordering my ramen. "Aah, sorry, sorry. It's just a habit." He scratches where I hit his head. "Anyway, Jiraiya, I actually have a question for you." I go straight forward with the topic. "Do you know the Otsutsuki?" I could feel his tenseness. He definitely knows something. He sighs and pauses before answering my question. I received my ramen and waited for his answer before digging in. "Yes, but it's not something we should talk about it. Not here at least." I break my chopsticks in half and started eating my ramen. "What about Akatsuki?" The atmosphere remained tense. "Sorry, I've never heard of Akatsuki. Anyway, Naruto are you done eating?" Jiraiya looks over at Naruto, who's swallowing his last bite. He starts drinking the soup from the ramen and finishes instantly. "Now I am! Gochisousama!" Jiraiya stands back up and grabs Naruto by his collar. "Well, it was nice seeing you two! I'll see you later, y/n." We wave goodbye as they walk out.

"What was that all about," Iruka looks over at me. "Well, I don't want to go into detail, but an Akatsuki member told me that my mother was an Ostustuki. I was going to ask you, but then I saw Jiraiya. Didn't want to miss the opportunity," I take another bite of my ramen. "I'm glad you asked him because I don't have any information." We both stay silent until we finish our ramen. 

"So, when are you going to come back to the academy and teach?" We had paid for our food and left. The weather was nice outside. Blue sky with no clouds. The perfect temperature and a light breeze. "I think I'm more interested in being a team teacher," we were walking around town to see if anybody was around. "Oh, okay. If that's what you prefer, then I'm happy for you." All of the sudden, a kid bumps into me. "Watch where you're goi- oh, Sasuke! What are you doing here?" I look down and step back. "I don't really have time to talk right now. Have you seen Naruto?" He asks quickly. I point to the direction they left to. "Yea, he was just at Ichiraku with us. He left with Jiraiya, but I'm not sure where they were going," he lets out a 'tsk' sound. "Thanks, anyway," and he dashes away. 

"I wonder what that was all about," Iruka and I started walking again. I shrug in response, "No clue. Never seen him worry about Naruto that much." 

"Y/n! Iruka!" We look up to see Kurenai running towards us, holding somebody. As we got closer, we noticed that it was Kakashi - he was unconscious. "Kurenai! What happened? What's wrong with Kakashi?" Kurenai continues running and we follow. "Uchiha Itachi is here. He brought a friend with him too, and Gai and Asuma are fighting them as we speak," she was running out of breath holding Kakashi. Itachi? He was still in town? And who was this friend she mentioned? He was definitely alone when he visited me. Iruka gestures her to pass Kakashi to him, so he could carry him. She accepts the offer. "We need to head towards the hospital now. He's under a power genjutsu Itachi put him into. I still don't understand the situation, but apparently they're in a group called 'Akatsuki.' I'm not sure what it is or what their goals are," I look over at Iruka, who was already looking at me. He was probably worried that I might be somehow involved. "Y/n, didn't you mention something about an Akatsuki member earlier? Were you referring to Itachi?" He breaks the silence. I honestly did not know what the Akatsuki was and tried to convince Iruka that I was not involved with them, but I definitely seemed suspicious so I kept my reply short. "Yea, but I didn't think anything of it. He told me not to join the Akatsuki. That's why I was curious earlier," we arrived at the hospital and rush in.


End file.
